The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to shielding cages utilized with electronic modules, and, more particularly, to cages with improved heat transfer capabilities.
Electronic modules are typically used to interconnect various electronic devices, such as servers and routers and the like. The modules are part of a cable assembly that utilizes multi-conductor wires terminated to modules at each end of the cable. The modules typically contain circuit boards to which the conductors of the cables are terminated, and these circuit boards have contact pads arranged on them in a pattern to mate with an opposing mating, receptacle connector. These receptacle connectors are mounted to a circuit board and are enclosed by a conductive, usually metal cage that defines a hollow passage, or bay, into which a module is inserted to complete a connection between the cable wires and the circuits on the circuit board.
In order to maintain high density of electrical circuits, the electronic devices in which modules are used typically utilize multiple port, or bay, shielding cages, commonly referred to in the art as “ganged” cages. These ganged cages can be in a single row format, with multiple ports arranged in only one row, extending in the widthwise direction. Alternatively, they may be in a multiple row format, each row containing an equal number of ports. Heat generated during the operation of these modules presents a problem in that ways must be used to dissipate the heat. In ganged shielding cages, single-thickness sheet metal dividers are used as interior walls of the cage and the modules abut these walls on both sides thereof. Ganged cages have been known to use heat sinks attached to either the top surfaces of the cages themselves, or extend through openings in the cage top surfaces into contact with the top surfaces of the modules.
In any event, it is desired to improve the thermal transfer capabilities of ganged cages, without excessively increasing their dimensions, so that a desired electrical circuit density is achieved in the devices in which the cages and modules are used. It is also desired that any improved shielding cage have one or more heat transfer paths extending perpendicular to the contact surfaces of any heat sinks utilized in conjunction with the cages.
The Present Disclosure is therefore directed to an improved shielding cage with thermal transfer capabilities particularly suitable for ganged cage applications, and which provides at least one additional heat transfer path in addition to any heat transfer path defined by a heat sink associated therewith.